l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Jama Suru
Jama Suru was a vassal of the Shiba family and a powerful maho-tsukai. He was also the first to pledge his soul to Iuchiban's service, and it was rumored that Jama Suru was the one who introduced the intricacies of maho to Iuchiban. Bound to a kansen, he has been killed many times, only to be reborn again. Suru was usually dressed in a plain brown kimono. His head was shaven like a monk's, with dark brown eyes. Suru wielded a scowling mempo, called Suru's Mempo, that was the symbol of the true Dark Lord was emblazoned upon his right sleeve, guiding his sword arm. Legions, Part IV, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Shokansuru Around the eighth century, he was hunted down by Emerald Magistrate Isawa Shokan and his men. He killed two of them before falling to the magistrates. Before dying, he cursed Shokan leading Shokan to become Shokansuru, a powerful oni summoner. "Shokansuru, Master of Demons" (Biography), by Shawn Carman Kuni Yori's Servant Suru was a servant of Kuni Yori after the Second Day of Thunder. In 1132 in the ruins of the seized Shiro Hiruma Suru requested Yori to march toward Isawa Woodlands, to search the Shadows who hidden beneath the forests. His real intention was to gather a Mask, not clear if it was the Porcelain Mask of Fu Leng or one of the Four Masks of Iuchiban, but it would help to finally be free of the shackles of Fu Leng's corruption. Yori guessing the betrayal of Suru and commanded Kyoso no Oni to scort Suru. Kyoso would find the Hidden Emperor Toturi while Suru sought the Mask. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 1, by Ree Soesbee Otaku Kamoko In the Morikage forest Suru sensed two Unicorn and used the Hidden Heart of Iuchiban to lure them both. The first to come was Otaku Kamoko and Suru tried to sacrifice her with gaijin magic to bind her to Iuchiban's soul. Kyoso wanted to kill Kamoko and knocked Suru backwards, breaking the Heart spell. The second lured Unicorn appeared at that moment, Otaku Xieng Chi, and she had recovered her mind. Immediately she began to fight the oni and used a jade finger against the Onilord, which susprisingly vanished. It gave time to Kamoko to flee. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 2, by Ree Soesbee Escape from Morikage Inside the Morikage castle Suru kept Xieng Chi as a hostage. After a quick struggle between minions of the Lying Darkness and Kamoko's party, Suru made a bargain with the Unicorn thunder. Suru magically took out from the castle the fallen Emperor and Xieng Chi, using Kamoko's blood in the maho ritual. The Storming of Morikage Castle, Part 3, by Ree Soesbee War Against Shadow The City of Tears was one of five cities that crossed over from Yomi at the time of the Battle of Oblivion's Gate and the Lying Darkness sent his minions to destroy it. The Council of Five casted a powerful ritual that saved the five cities. Hidden Emperor, pp. 94-95 City of Blood The city was renamed as City of Blood by the Bloodspeakers who first discovered it. Suru casted a vision of the city being consumed by the Lying Darknes and remained hidden to the Empire as a bloodspeaker stronghold. Hidden Emperor, pp. 95 Fall of Otosan Uchi In 1159 during the Fall of Otosan Uchi Suru and the Nightmare of the Lion, Nikushimi, pillaged the Ancestral Mausoleum of the ashes of those who had defeated Iuchiban and the weapons that first defeated the Bloodspeaker. Battle for Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Rich Wulf and Shawn Carman Hare Clan After Iuchiban's return and the Rain of Blood in 1165, Iuchiban ordered Jama Suru to take an army and destroy the Hare Clan. Suru led the army, but the timely arrival of Daidoji Kikaze and the Crane cavalry saved the Hare. The Last Stand of the Hare Clan, by Rich Wulf News of Rokugan circa Lotus Edition, by Rich Wulf Death In 1166 Suru and Mohai were killed in battle by Isawa Sezaru. Suru claimed he welcomed his impending death, as he was merely testing Sezaru's strength for his master. Hour of the Wolf, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf External Links * Jama Suru (Hidden Emperor 5) * Jama Suru Exp (Soul of the Empire) Category:Shadowlands Personalities Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Phoenix Clan Members